KARMA!
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: A normal day until Nastasha recieves threats, and gets attacked! What will happen, who will help her through this! ArgoxNastasha
1. Chapter 1

I am trying this again... I have more writing skills now, so I hope this is better! Oh yeah I have only seen the lasy few episodes of G-Gundam!

_Am I crazy _he thought _Was this all planned to ruin my mind, oh please I can't take the suspence any longer!_

He spoke aloud "It was Miss Scarlet in the Study!" Sai said confidently

Apparently he was playing _"Clue"_, but with who? Well none othere than Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crockett, and Argo Gulskii!

George deSand thought these games were childish, and sat in the corner of the room. Lots of disagreeing in their little game, though. Rain Mikamura, just sat there looking amazed at how Domon punched Chibodee in the nose causing a really...discusing nosebleed. Of coarse, she was used to it. Before Chibodee hooked up with Shirley Laine, he would always have a nosebleed around her!

"Sorry Sai, but I win! It was Miss Scarlet in the hall! You got surved!" Chibodee announced

"Give it a rest Chib, youve won 6 games in a row!" Argo said comley

"Ya know what guys, shut the fu-" Domon was inturrupted by a shreik!

The guys chased it to the source, or at least tried to. It was minutes after the first shriek, and they still couln't find the source! Another cry was heard! It was from down the hall! They rased down there at the speed of light! Domomn slipped! Why do the others always have to do what Domon dose? The others slipped on top of each other. The bad part was, Argo was on top! Well they got up, after a few fowl words were said and headed to a strange rom, they opened the door. They could not belaeve what they saw! She was just sitting there covered in blood!

"Nastasha!' Argo said as he ran to herself, and hugged her (even though she was covered in blood!)

"Argo, do me a favor, please?' Nastasha said

"Anything..." Argo replied

"Call an ambulance!" Nastasha yelled in his face

xxxxx

That was chapter 1, k write soon k please comment!1! And I know it was short, sorry but the rest will be big, i promise!


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Yay next chappie!1

"It's ok Nastasha I'll call an am-"

"Already taken care of." Domon said

The atmosphere was tense as the ambulance arrived. They attempted to take Nastasha, who by the way wouldn't let any man take care of her, wouldn't budge until a woman doctor came out.

"I hope she'll be alright" Argo wept

"It'll be ok…Nastasha has been through worse, she's Russian!" Chibodee said

"That's NOT helping Chibodee!" Domon said, whacking Chibodee on the back of his head

"Be more civilized!" George shouted out

"It'll be okay Argo." Sai said, comforting Argo

"Sai, please join this argument!" Chibodee said

"I'm worrying about the important issues, unlike you guys who are using violence. Hypocrite!' Sai screamed over everyone

"But Americans Suck!" George started the argument again

"Some guys never learn, c'mon Argo. Lets go somewhere CIVILIZED!" Sai shouted the last word for everyone to hear

"Yeah…what a day…" Argo said, slowly beginning to stop sobbing

All of the guys looked at Sai, and was scared of him, for once. They thought Argo was going just a bit insane over this. Fighting was the only thing that would be normal, but since no one normal, they decided to shut up.

Slowly, Argo slipped out of the room. He went to the hospital, and found the room Nastasha was in. He cautiously opened the door and slipped in.

"Having fun are we?" Nastasha asked

"No, not at all!" Argo said

"Whatever. Come closer" Nastasha said

Argo walked over to her bed, and looked into her eyes. Slowly, Nastasha pulled him into a deep, romantic kiss. It got more passionate each second it went on.

"Doesn't look like you're hurt anymore…"Argo said

"Guess not." Nastasha said, as they kissed once more

AN

Happy, that's my second chapter


	3. Stolen

Yay, another Chapter!Oh yeah…I STILL don't own G-Gundam…Sadly…

Argo turned over on his bed, sleepily. He got up, and didn't want to use his mind, who does in the morning? He casually got a cup of coffee and poured a crap load of creamer in it. (what can I say…I LOVE da creamer!) He sat on his couch, and got comfortable watching some odd soap opera. (dont ask).

He thought to himself "When should I check on Nastasha?" but he figured that she could take care of herself. So, he dozed off into dreams again.

RING-RING! The phone woke Argo up.

"AHH!"

He reached out his hand to get the phone, but didn't get it in time. So, the answering machine came on. It said:

Hey Argo…You probably don't remember me. But you probably will soon. Anyways, I took your whats her name, Nasti, er something away from you! That's for denying me! So, if you want her back meet me at the place you always saw me! I guess this is Karma for you! Good luck!

Argo stood there in awe. He had a worried expression on his face, and he started panicking. He paced a few times, and fell over the TV. set. Argo knew who this was. The worst person of his life. One who only lives to kill. Stephanie Moore. An American woman who wanted to join his space pirate crew, but Argo said no. He actually knew that if this was her, Nastasha would already be dead. Then he remembered, this is Nastasha, not a regular girl. He smirked for a moment, then ran for the door

Authors Notes:

Sorry the update took so long, more coming! Sorry so short!


	4. On his Way

I still don't own G-gundam…just Stephanie Moore.

In a sort of state of shock still, Argo rushed over to an airport. He didn't care about anything except for Nastasha at the moment. So, he just sat there on the plane to Neo-America. Vulgar thoughts of what was going on there. He was worried. He couldn't begin to explain the fear he had of losing the only person who understood him.

From the moment they met, they sort of had a bond. It's like they understood each others feelings, just by looking at each other. When they weren't near each other, a cold, empty feeling came upon them. Nastasha was always afraid that Argo was going to lose the Gundam fight. She blamed herself when he did.

She knew the consequences were dire.

Him and his whole crew were to be sentenced to death.

She couldn't let that happen.

Not to him.

Over the year they spent together, they found out many things about each other. They were bonded.

Inseparable.

He thought about how Nastasha freed him. She broke the law, for him. Then, she went to a lawyer and found a loophole to get her, and the rest of the crew off the hook.

She really cared about him.

She did that for him…he now had the chance to re-pay her.

He slowly exited the plane. He approached a dark ally, where two emerald green eyes were staring. Waiting for him to approach. As he saw this, he slowly began to take his first step forward, enforcing the law, instead of breaking it…

AN:

Hope you likee…sorry I haven't updated in a while. Computer still broken. Using a FRIEND'S!!:D


	5. He arrives in NYC

"What do you intend on doing to me?" Nastasha asked in a cocky tone.

" Whatever is necessary to get back at Argo," Stephanie started to speak " After all, you are technically my puppet at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever," Nastasha was still sore about being captured. Argo would REALLY get a kick out of that fact.

Yes, Argo would have quite a bit of fun with humiliating Nastasha. He never really had any blackmail against her when they were enemies, so after this was over, he could blackmail her so badly. She just hoped he wouldn't. But he probably would anyway.

Meanwhile, Argo was just getting off the plane to Neo-America. He was very anxious to find where his love was. Nastasha couldn't be too far away from NYC. At least, that's where the phone number was tracked to. He was worried. The love of his life was under captivity of a psycho Neo-American girl. He was still kind of laughing inside that Nastasha got herself captured. She probably didn't even put up a fight.

He walked the streets of New York City, and he felt safe. He felt normal. Everybody in New York looked calm, and they were all different, so you blended in. Even though you're pushed by the crowd, everybody worries about him or herself only when need be. And when somebody needs directions, they kindly pull them off to the side and show them where it is.

Argo enjoyed this place. Granted, everybody said that Neo-America was where all the stupid people live, Argo disagreed with that now that he's seen it. Now he knows why Chibodee liked it so much. The not so fresh air was even soothing because it was exotic toward Argo. It was also warm, which was obviously hard to come by in Neo-Russia.

He had been thinking and enjoying so long, that he forgot why he was there in the first place. He madetwo deals with himself that day, number one: Never tell Nastasha that he was late in saving her because he was roaming the streets. And two: He would never climb up the statue of liberty cannon after eating cotton candy, hot dogs, and sugar...lots and lots of sugar. Oh yeah, need I mention that he is afraid of heights and went up there?

"You're a senseless bitch, you know that right?" Nastasha curled her lips, and looked away.

"You're petty words dont effect me...escpecially the words of weak women." Stephanie struck Nastasha's last nerve. She couldn't take it any more. This woman was so annoying. She never stoppped talking. She would also tell stupid stories about herself and all the people she has killed. If only she knew that When/if Nasatasha gets out, she could put her under arrest for all those crimes. Looks can be decieving, and Nastasha's sure were. She was way smarter than she looked.

Later on Nastasha thought to hersle why Argo wasn't there. Did he not love her anymore? Did he delete the messege on accident or what? She was hoping it isn't what she feared.


End file.
